1. Field of Invention (Technical Field)
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses for remediation of dissolved chlorinated hydrocarbons in aquifer regions by injecting micro-fine bubbles effective for active in situ groundwater remediation for removal of dissolved chlorinated hydrocarbon solvents and dissolved hydrocarbon petroleum products. Remediation of saturated soils may also be obtained by employment of the present apparatuses.
2. Background Prior Art
There is a well recognized need to cleanup subsurface leachate plumes in aquifer regions and contaminated sites including, in particular, dry-cleaning establishments and U.S. Military Air bases. Applicant is aware of prior art devices that have used injection of air to facilitate biodegradation of plumes.
However, an apparatus using micro-fine bubbles including a multi-gas oxidizing agent for the controlled remediation of a site containing poorly biodegradable organics, particularly dissolved chlorinated solvents, has not been shown.
In fact the Federal Agency (EPA, KERR Environmental Laboratory, ADA, Oklahoma) responsible for review of clean-up procedures at Marine Corp Air Base at Yuma, Ariz. has determined that there is no prior reference which discloses the use of the present apparatuses and has ordered independent pilot tests to provide test results confirming the results previously obtained by the present apparatuses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,159, to Billings, shows injection of air into aquifer regions to encourage biodegradation of leachate plumes which contain biodegradable organics together with simultaneous soil vacuum extraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,943, METHOD FOR TREATMENT OF SOILS CONTAMINATED WITH ORGANIC POLLUTANTS, to Wickramanayake, shows a method for treating soil contaminated by organic compounds where an ozone containing gas is treated with acid to increase the stability of the ozone in the soil environment and the treated ozone is applied to the contaminated soil to decompose the organic compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,008, REMEDIATION APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR ORGANIC CONTAMINATION IN SOIL AND GROUNDWATER, to Wilson, provides a method and apparatus for in-situ treatment of soil and groundwater contaminated with organic pollutants. It involves concentration of a reactive solution required to effect treatment of the contaminated area and injecting the reactive solution into one or more injectors that are inserted into the ground. The apparatus is scaled and positioned so as to assure flow and to allow reactive solution to flow through the contaminated area thereby reacting chemically. Preferably, the reactive solution is an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide and metallic salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,755, UV-ENHANCED OZONE WASTEWATER TREATMENT SYSTEM, to Lacrosse, mixes wastewater with ozonated liquid within a multi-stage clarifier system and suspended solids are removed.
Notwithstanding the teachings of the prior art, there has not been shown an apparatus for remediating a site contaminated with poorly biodegradable organics, particularly dissolved chlorinated solvents, with micro-fine bubbles including an encapsulated multi-gas oxidizing agent in a controlled manner. In situ remediation is accomplished using the present instrumentalities by employing microporous diffusers which inject multi-gas bubbles containing an ozone oxidizing agent into aquifer regions to strip and rapidly decompose poorly biodegradable organics or to accelerate biodegradation of leachate plumes which contain biodegradable organics thereby overcoming at least some disadvantages of the prior art.